Kaleb Lawliet
Kaleb Cadence Lawliet, or better known simply for his ring name Kaleb Lawliet, was a professional wrestler most notable for his surprise appearance on the UFL Revival Tour as well as being currently signed to Extreme Wrestling Federation as its World Television Champion. UFL: The Revival Tour (2010) Lawliet was contacted out of nowhere by Alakai Burke in reference from Lawliet's younger sister, Lucky, about joining the tour. Kaleb accepted fore he knew about UFL's history, and thought it would be great training. However, when outstanding circumstances struck and Kaleb found out that the tour was being cut dramatically short with one last finale that would be aired free on pay-per-view for all the viewers and fans that UFL! never got to reach, he was also informed that he would be brought in as a surprise opponent for the Chris Cane and Ryan Payne match which included the Ironman Championship at stake. The two veterans gave a decent match, but Kaleb's young and cocky attitude proved to be too much and walked out as the new and last UFL! Ironman Champion, therefore retiring the belt and taking it with him. Extreme Wrestling Federation (2010) Kaleb quickly impressed many people and was scouted and signed to a federation named Extreme Wrestling Federation. It was sort of underground, but Kaleb was presented with amazing championship opportunities and thought the accomplishments wouldn't hurt. Along with Kaleb, however, was his real life girlfriend Andrea Lively who also signed to be his manager. The couple debuted at EWF Tradition with Lawliet facing a legend in the ring of EWF, Red Dragon for the covenant World Television Championship in an Elevation X Match. After a long and heated bout, with Lucky Lawliet by ringside, and along with Andrea's assist, Kaleb walked out with the championship and was the first champion of the returning title. The next week, Lawliet suffered a lost without being pinned in a triple threat match which took place as the main event with Jason Price being the victor. It was announced that Red Dragon wanted a rematch with Lawliet for the following week, non-title, and was granted it, however, as Lawliet made his way to the ring, he claimed he didn't want to perform for an undeserving crowd and that he never got a chance to properly celebrate his win, so he had a better proposal. The idea, to which Red Dragon accepted, was that the two would face-off in the main event the next week for the World Television Championship in the same match that Kaleb first beat him in. With that announcement, the duo turned around and left. The match did not happen next week due to unknown reasons, but two weeks later, Kaleb was scheduled to face Jason Price in the main event of the World Television Championship, a match that he was indeed the victor in. That same night, it was announced that Kaleb would face the World Champion, Ryan Payne, and his belated challenger, Red Dragon, for both titles at EWF Retribution. If Kaleb pinned Payne, Dragon would win the World Television Title and Kaleb the World Title. If Red Dragon pinned Ryan Payne, Red Dragon would win the World Championship and Kaleb would retain his title. The following week, Kaleb was set to face off against Ryan Payne, but at the last minute, Red Dragon was entered as a guest referee and the match went on to become a brawl that ended in a no contest. At Retribution, however, Kaleb captured the EWF World Championship when he pinned Ryan Payne, thus vacating the EWF World Television Title. Later on, Kaleb got sick of the immaturity that was Jake Jiles and immediately quit the federation and dropped the championship without looking back. StarrKut Wrestling Academy (2010-2011) Having been in the StarrDome for only a mere two weeks, despite Kaleb's successful appearances in other companies and his capturing titles on both the UFL! Revival Tour, and EWF, Kaleb was committed to being merged as a student to the StarrKut Wrestling Academy to seek further training. Lawliet even convinced his younger sister, Lucky, to become a trainer. Death On July 8, 2012 at approximately 6:47 PM, Kaleb's car had a head on collision with an 18 Wheeler on the interstate while on his way home. He was heavily intoxicated and died on impact. A short memorial was held for his family in which he banned his illegitimate sister, Lucky Lawliet, from attending. Championships and Accomplishments *'UFL! The Revival Tour' **UFL! Ironman Champion (1 time) *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **EWF World Television Champion (1 time)1 **EWF World Champion (1 time)2 1 After winning the World Championship at Retribution, Kaleb had to vacate the World Television Title. 2 After winning the World Championship, Kaleb decided to leave the company to avoid any further stupidity, thus vacating the championship.Dec Category:Deceased wrestlers